Unconscious Love
by TsukiUzumaki16
Summary: Second Kataang One-shot! this is the 3 weeks that Aang was unconscious, and how Katara handled it. Will she relize in those 3 weeks that she loves him too?


I new Kataang One-shot! I watched 'The Awakening' and i wondered what might have happened during the few weeks Aang was uncouscuses, and how Katara handled it.  
Heres my version of what I think it happened.

I know I havent updated on my other 2 stories, trust me when i say im working on them! I promise I will get them up when i can.

Discliamer-I DO NOT OWN A:TLA

Unconscious Love

Katara laid Aang gently on the hump of Appa's back. Tears rolled down her face at the sight of Aang's lifeless body. He was gone.

She suddenly got a idea. Grabing the amulete from her neck she bent the spirit water from the North Pole Oasies she pressed the glowing water to the lighting wound on Aang's back. The water glowed on Aang's back for a few seconds before falling on Appa's fur. Katara hugged Aang to her, thinking she had failed, that she couldnt bring back the dead.  
Light came from Aang's arrows and he grouned. Surprised she pulled Aang to face her. He smiled at her, Katara returned the gesture hugging him thightly.

After a few minutes Aang became unresponsive. Katara laid back with Aang's unconscious body in her arms.

"The Earth Kingdom, has fallen."

-First day on the Soulthern water tribe ships-

Sokka carried Aang off of Appa's back. When Sokka was off of Appa he almost stummbled at the suddenly added weight of Aang.

"Careful, Sokka! Don't hurt him anymore then he already is!" Katara cried. She ran over to Sokka and cheaked Aang.

"Calm down, Sugarqueen. Aang will be fine." Toph said.

Katara stared at Toph, her face had a smile on her face. Katara bit her lip and looked at Aang again. She sighed, "Your right." she still worried though.

"Sokka! Katara!" Katara knew that voice anywhere. Dad. She dont look up from Aang to see her father running up to them. "I've missed you. Why are you here?"

"The Earth Kingdom has fallen. Aang has been hurt, badly. He's been unconscious for two days now." Sokka said fowning.

Hadoka fowned. Fallen.

"Hadoka! Fire nation ships about ten miles out." Balto said running up to them.

"Hurry get Aang on the bison and fly high above the clouds. We will capture one ship then when we are no longer seen you land." Hadoka said.

"I just got him off Appa!" Sokka complained. Katara laughed and jumped back on Appa.

"Here hand him to me and you can help dad take down the ship." Katara said. Sokka smiled and handed Aang up to Katara. She heved Aang up on Appa. She laid him down gently and grabbed Appa's reins. "Yip, yip!"

Momo moved over to Aang and curled up at Aang's side. Katara smiled. Guiding Appa up to the clouds. She secretly watched as her dads ship invaded a single fire nation ship.

Aang suddenly grouned. Katara stared at Aang in surprise, hoping Aang had woken up. But Aang's eyes were still closed. frowning she countniued to watch Sokka and Hadoka invade the ship. She saw as many of the soldjers were thrown over board. A whistle sounded out by Sokka. Taking that as a good thing, Katara landed Appa on the fire nation ship.

Katara handed Aang to Sokka again and jumped off Appa.

"Come on. Theres got to be midical suppies on this ship." Sokka said.

Katara and Sokka walked through the halls of the ship opening doors searching. They opened a door that had a bed, it was the captions bed.

"Put him in here, I'll contuine looking for supplies." Sokka said. He walked Aang to the bed and laid him on bed and walked out leaving Katara and him alone. She sat on her knees watching him. Shallow breaths made his chest move up and down slowly, his eyes seemed to be tightly scrunched together like he was in pain. A tear ran down her cheek as gently placed a hand on Aang's cheek. His eyes seemed to untightenen at her touch.

"I found midical wrap but nothing eltse. maybe you can do a healing or something." Sokka said giving Katara the wrap.

"Thanks, Sokka." Katara smiled.

Sokka smiled too, "Im going to go help dad with organizing the ship." Sokka left again.

Katara picked Aang up in a sitting pestion and took off his destroyed shirt and put it off to the side. She then laid him down with his back up showing his large wound.  
Katara bent water from her pouch on her back. After clensing the water of any particles she placed the glowing water on his wound. An uneasy feeling twisted in the pit of her stomache as she touched his back. After she was done with her healing session she pulled Aang back into a sitting pestion and begain wraping the wrap around Aang's chest, covering his wound. She laid Aang on his back and stared at his face, a slight smile was on his lips.

-One week later-

A week had passed by and Aang was still unconsicous. Katara was worried. What is she messed up when healing Aang? What if he never woke up from his sleep? Katara thought these things everyday but also like everyday she would vist Aang and heal his back and rebandged him. She also would water bend freash water into his system so he wouldnt dehdrate. She would sit by his side, holding his hand. Everyday when she healed his back the same feeling twisted in her, she didnt understand the feeling.

"Katara, you've been in here for hours. You need to come have something to eat." Sokka said peaking his head through the door.

Katara looked at him, "Ok, I'm coming." she said. Sokka nodded and his head disappeared followed by the sound of his feet stomping away.

Katara looked at Aang again. Hair had began growing on his head slowly covering his arrow more and more everyday. Aang usually shaved his head everyday but being unconscious he was unable to. Katara concedered shaveing it for him but she wanted to see what he'd look like with hair. She ran her hand through the soft stuble. She squzee his hand and began unfolding her self from her siting pestion next to him when a small grasp from Aang's hand kept her there.

"Ka... uhh..." Came from Aang's slightly moving moulth.

Katara stood frozen as she stared at Aang. She suddenly dropped to the ground again and put her hand on his cheek, "Aang? Can you hear me, Aang?" she asked excitedly.

Aang grouned and sqezzed his eyes. Katara fanticly clreased his face begging with her hands for him to wake.  
"Aang, wake up. Please wake up." Katara begged.

Aang's Unclenched his eyes and began to be unresponsive again, though he was still breathing.

Tears feel down Katara face as she touched Aangs face, "Aang please wake up! I miss you! Wake up for me, wake up for Katara!" She almost yelled. Remembering that Sokka and her father could hear her, she brought her lips down to Aang's ear and whispered to him, "I know your healing, I know your hurt. But I miss you, and I wanna hear your voice again," Katara didnt know why she was talking like this, like she, like she loved him, "Aang, I need to know your ok. Please wake up for me?" Katara pleaded.

"I... fi...n...uhh..." Aang moaned so quitely that if Katara wasnt so close she wouldnt be able to hear him. Katara smiled and hot tears feel on Aang's bare shoulder.

Katara stood up and went the door. Before leaveing she turned slightly to see Aang one last time. He breathed deeply on his bed. Smiling she left the room and went outside to see everyone eating. They stared at her wondering why she was crying and smiling.

Katara sat next to Toph and Balto handed her a bowl of sea prowns and some leeche nuts. Sokka looked at her.

"Why you so cheery-teary little sis?" Sokka asked, slightly chuckling at his words.

"Yeah, is Twinkle-toes ok?" Toph asked chomping on a leeche nut.

Katara's smile widened, "He's going to be fine."

-Week 3-

It had been a full three weeks sence Azula had shoot Aang with lighting. He was still unconscious. Katara kept up with her ruten everyday. Was soon as she woke up she'd go to Aang's room and remove his day old bandges and heal his wound then apply new bandges, she would also heal his other wounds that he had recived as an aftershock from Azula's lighting. When she finished healing and wrapping him she would then bend water into him, there was nothing she could do to feed him, then she would sit with him for hours trying to get a response out of him, but she never got him to say anything after that one day the first week he'd be out.

Katara sat holding his hand again like any other day. She stared hard at his face, unlike any other night, she didnt say anything. She just watched him sleep peacefuly. His hair was longer then it was before, it was about a qurtear inch long now and only the arrow's head as visable. Aang's hair was a dark blakish brown and it fit him perfectly,  
like he'd had it all his life. In a odd way she loved it.

She wanted so much for him to wake and smile at her. She wanted to hear his voice again. She brought her other hand that wasnt holding Aang's and placed it gently on his cheek. Her stomache growled and she frowned at her demanding stomache. she let go of Aang's hand and stood up.

"Please wake up," Katara bent down and kissed the tip of his arrow and left the room.  
-A.N. Here's a small treat, Aang's POV!-

I was suddenly hurting in more places then one but the most intense pain was in the center of my back. I moaned at the pain. I wanted to get up and find the pain but I was weak, really weak.  
I suddenly felt a brush of something soft on my head. I wanted the small preasure to stay there, it felt so nice and my whole body filled with pleasure, the pain on my back even seemed to vanish slightly. But the small preasure was gone as fast as it came and I heard the sqeak and slam of a door in the background.

I was confused but the pleasure that was in my body was enough to ease the pain to where I could regain some strangth.

I opened my eyes and the light hurt my eyes. Slowly I got up and put my legs over the bed I was laying on. The ground was blered slightly but became clear. I stared at the room around me. Fire nation spears and supplies in the room. It reminded me of Zuko's room on his ship. I looked behind me to see a huge fire nation flag hung behind my head.

"Oh no!" I got up to fast and clutched my side in pain. I grabbed my glider which was leaned against the wall and used it to blance myself. I stummbeled to the door and into the hall of the fire nation ship.

-A.N/when I say small, I mean small/now back to katara-

Balto handed me a bowl of noodles and I went to where Toph was standing over looking the ocean, even though she couldnt see it.

"Hey, Katara." Toph said.

"Hey. You ok?" I asked looking at her. Toph was slumped over the ledge of the ship staring at nothing.

"Of course I am," She said. She unslumped from the ledge and simply put her elbows on the ledge and put her head in her hands, "What about you? I can feel your worry shaken through your whole body, I could feel it from across the ship."

I looked at her with an oboives look on my face, like no one knew what I was worried about on this ship, " Its Aang. Im really worried he wont wake up." I said staring at the ocean waves slapping agenst ship.

"Katara, Aang is strong. I doubt Aang wouldnt wake up." Toph said reasuring. I smile suddenly appeared on her face, "Stop worrying, he'll come around."

After Toph had finished her sentence a loud smack came from behind us and the voice I had been waiting to hear for three weeks came right after the smack.

"Momo?" the voice asked. Momo suddenly sqeualed out in glee.

"Twinkle-toes! Thats got to be you!" Toph said running towards Aang. I ran with her and didnt stop tell I reached him. I hugged him tightly, he didnt hug back but I felt worry leave his body as I hugged him.  
I pulled back and stared into his now open eyes.

"Whats going on, am I dreaming?" Aang asked rubbing his eyes.

"Your not dreaming, your finally awake." I said a tear slowly falling down my cheek. I hugged him again.

"Aang! Good to see you living with the living, buddy!" Sokka said comeing up to Aang with his fire nation soldjer halmet on.

"Sokka...?" Aang looked sick and his eyes were closing again.

"Oh no somebody catch him he's gonna...!" Toph said to late Aang fell backwards passed out. I caught him before he could hit his head.

I held Aang in my arms, he was awake, he was talking.

"Great going, Sokka. He's out for anther three weeks." Toph said hiting Sokka in the arm.

"Hey! I didn't mean to make him pass out." Sokka said.

"Yeah like you didnt mean to walk up to him with a fire nation discose just after he just woke up from a three week sleep!" Toph said angryly.  
"Guys! Shut up!" I said at them both, I looked at Aang and he grauned and his eyes opened slightly.

He was finally up and seeing him talking with his eyes open made the feeling in my stomache was doubled. I didnt know if I could ever tell him the way I felt, not knowing if he felt the same way. But I knew there was something there, just asleep still, like an unconscious love.

-Tell me what you think of my second Kataang One-shot! I worked hard so tell me how me hard work paid off.

If you love Aang and Katara as a couple and your excited to see Aang and Katara on the big screen and not in cartoon form click on the review butten and tell me so!

XOXO! 


End file.
